inspiration_25fandomcom-20200213-history
Jubnu
Demonic Power: Yuuto has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. He has also shown some ability in crafting illusions, using one to draw Siegfried's attention during a battle to allow him to perform a sneak attack. Master Swordsman: Yuuto is an immensely skilled swordsman. Combined with his speed, he is able to dominate most of his opponents and is even considered the Gremory group's Ace by Issei. After his defeat in Siegfried, he trains his skills very hard and become more tactical allowing him to overpower Siegfried in Volume 11. He is able to fight more strong opponents like Ewald Cristaldi who is a master swordsman.He also started learning Tennen Rishin Ryu techniques in particular the techniques of his master Souji Okita. Holy Sword Wielder: After taking in the light-attribute crystal, Yuuto became capable of wielding Holy Swords, even borrowing Xenovia's Durandal one time. Skilled Tactician: He is a tactical combatant, prefer to attack his opponents with plans and objectives. After his defeat in Siegfried he then observes his movements, then he uses his demonic power of creating an illusion to allows him to create a sneak attack because he knows that Siegfried will let down his guard. Skilled Technician: Yuuto is also a technique type fighter. He often does polishes his skills in swords and melee combats with Issei, as he fight and overwhelmed his opponents using techniques and tactics. Enhanced Speed: Yuuto possesses superhuman speed, what Issei has called as God-Speed. His great speed has allowed him to use a technique that Okita Soji used; a three strike attack with only doing one attack initially. The technique was called Sandanzuki. Flight: Being a Devil, Yuuto can use his wings to fly. EquipmentEdit Kiba sword birth Kiba creating numerous Demon Swords using "Sword Birth" Sword Birth (魔剣創造ソード・バース, Sōdo Bāsu): Yuuto's primary weapon and Sacred Gear, which has the ability to create an infinite number of Demon Swords with multiple properties at his disposal, such as the Holy Eraser and Flame Delete. The blades of these sword can also appear on any surface Holy Eraser: A demonic sword with a dark blade that devours holy energy and other sources of light, the sword can also create multiple appendages that stretches out to absorb light from a long range. However it's not strong enough to absorb the holy energy from a true Holy Sword. Flame Delete: A sword with a blade made of ice that is capable of freezing flames itself. Replenish Calm: A sword that contains a miniature black hole which exhibits a strong gravitational force that sucks up almost anything. Flame Sword: A demon sword with a blade made of fire with presumably the opposite effects of Flame Delete. Destruction Sword: A gigantic two-handed demonic sword that's about more than two meters long that releases an ominous aura with presumably destructive power. However it could not compare with Excalibur Destruction and as stated by Xenovia, wielding it requires a lot of strength at the lost of Yuuto's speed, therefore leaving it unnecessary for his fighting style. Sword of Betrayer (双覇の聖魔剣ソード・オブ・ビトレイヤー, Sōdo obu Bitoreiyā): Yuuto's irregular Balance Breaker. It is a fusion of a Demonic and a Holy Sword. He achieved it during the fight with Freed after he "merged" his Sacred Gear with the spirit of his deceased comrades from the light-attribute crystal. In Volume 5, Yuuto is shown to be able to alter it's size in the form of a dagger. In Volume 6, Yuuto can make a defensive shelter using multiple Holy Demonic Swords. Yuuto is also able to create Holy Demonic Swords with different elemental attributes such as lighting and ice. In Volume 19, Yuuto's Holy Demonic Sword gains a new ability to use it's Demonic power to absorb any Holy attribute to enhance it's own, the same can be done in vice versa. Durandal Birth: A combination technique between Yuuto and Xenovia, both attack simultaneously with Xenovia unleashing the Holy power of Durandal with Yuuto springing multiple Holy Demonic blades from the ground directing at their target. Blade Blacksmith (聖剣創造ブレード・ブラックスミス, Burēdo Burakkusumisu): Yuuto receives it from the spirit of one of his lost comrades. It has the ability to create numerous Holy Swords of different attributes. He gained it in the events of Volume 3 (partially hinted in Volume 9 but was not revealed until Volume 10). Sword Birth has the ability to create numerous Demon Swords of different attributes according to the will of the user. The swords, however, are not as powerful as one of the Excalibur fragments. It can also be used create countless Demon Swords from any surface at a certain distance from the user that can also immobilize opponents. After gaining the Sword of Betrayer, Sword Birth can be use to create Holy Demonic Swords of different attributes. The Holy Demonic Swords are shown to be roughly as powerful as four of the Excalibur fragments combined. In Volume 6, while Issei was in Juggernaut Drive, Yuuto was able to create a temporary shelter made of swords using Sword Birth. Glory Drag Trooper (聖覇の竜騎士団グローリィ・ドラグ・トルーパー, Gurōryi Doragu Torūpā): Yuuto's sub-species Balance Breaker. It creates an army of Dragon Knights that can copy the techniques and speed of the user, though at this moment it can only copy Yuuto's speed. This changed when during the battle against Trihexa in volume 21, his knights began to show the ability to copy his technique whilst wielding Yuuto's Demonic swords. He can also equip armor like the ones worn by his Dragon Knights. He, however, cannot use both Balance Breakers at the same time so he can only choose to use either the Sword of Betrayer or Glory Drag Trooper. Demon Swords (魔剣, Maken): During and after the battle with Siegfried in Volume 12, Yuuto gained possession of the Demon Swords previously owned by Siegfried. Gram (グラム, Guramu): Also known as the Sword of the Sun, is the strongest Demon Sword. Called as the Demonic Emperor Sword (魔帝剣 Mateiken), it is a Dragon Slayer sword with the destructive power of the Holy Sword Durandal, which causes Yuuto to compare it to a combination of Ascalon and Durandal, but does not need to be charged to do destructive attacks, which he thought meant it was "more" powerful than Durandal and is sharper than the Holy Demonic Sword he creates. Yuuto still cannot control it correctly as Gram drains his energy at a very fast rate and makes Yuuto's condition worse the more he uses it. Balmung (バルムンク, Barumunku): A Demon Sword from Norse mythology with a drill-like aura. It is capable of creating powerful whirlwinds. Nothung (ノートゥング, Nōtungu): A Demon Sword that can rip through space-time. Tyrfing (ディルヴィング, Diruvingu): A Demon Sword that can create craters. Dáinsleif (ダインスレイヴ, Dainsureivu): A Demon Sword that creates huge pillars of ice from the ground.